The New Girl
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: Elliot has a new girlfriend, and Olivia is not sure how to feel. Until something happens.


So it's been forever and a day since I've uploaded on here. I checked my bio, and it said that my last bio update was three years ago.

Anyway, this came to me in a dream, and I thought maybe I'd expand on it because I have nothing better to do right this very minute. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--------

She was gorgeous. Olivia couldn't help but stare as Elliot's new girlfriend walked in and bent over to kiss him on the cheek. Her long red hair hung over her shoulders. Olivia touched her own hair, wishing it was that long and that red, which suddenly seemed so much better than her short, light brown style.

She also found herself wishing that she could make Elliot smile the way the girl was. He was smiling not only with his mouth, but also with his eyes. He was so happy. Olivia watched as the girl whispered something in Elliot's ear that caused him to blush slightly.

The girl glanced over at Olivia, who felt her own blush creep into her cheeks as she looked away quickly, pretending to be engrossed at something on her computer.

"Liv, this is Sarah," Elliot said. "Sarah, this is my partner, Olivia."

Olivia faked a smile and reached out to shake Sarah's hand. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Sarah replied. Did she sound annoyed or did Olivia imagine that? "Elliot's told me so much about you."

"Oh? I have to be honest, I haven't heard much about you." She looked over at Elliot and tried to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look.

Sarah looked down at him. "Oh really?" Now she sounded annoyed. "Huh."

Elliot blushed again. "Um, Sarah and I have dinner plans, so I'm going to dip out a little early," he said to Olivia. "You mind?"

"No, not at all." Olivia put her fake smile back on. This was the third time he'd "dipped out" a little early for dinner plans. She suspected that most of the time there was less dinner and more… "You guys have fun." She shook her head, trying to get her mind clear.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. She resented Sarah. She made Elliot act in a way that he never before had when he was with Kathy. He acted like a teenager and he was getting way too old for that.

---------------

It was late. Olivia was finishing up her work. She needed to go home soon or else she was going to fall asleep right there at her desk. John had decided to stay the night in the cribs. Fin had just left, complaining of a headache.

Olivia stood up and stretched, She started getting everything together. She walked out the door and to the elevator. The second she pushed the button, her cell phone rang.

"Benson," she answered.

"Hey, Liv, it's Marge. Listen, I'm really sorry for the late notice, but the renovators didn't finish what was supposed to be done tonight, and instead of leaving it till tomorrow, they're going to work through the night to get back on schedule. You can stay in your place tonight, but it's probably going to get loud so I figured I should warn everybody in the building so that they could make other arrangements if necessary."

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks for letting me know." Olivia listened as her landlord said a few more things, then they hung up. Olivia sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better," she said out loud. She pushed the elevator button again. Why was it taking so long?

When it finally stopped on her floor, she thought about her options. She didn't really feel like being kept up through the night, so going home wasn't an option. She could go back up and sleep in the cribs. She thought of waking up with John two bunks away, and shuddered at the thought. She loved the guy, but that might be really uncomfortable.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She would call Elliot. She'd crashed on his couch many times before. He said that she's welcome to come over whenever. She pressed Elliot's number on the speed dial.

As the phone was ringing, she suddenly had the thought of interrupting a hot and heavy lovemaking session with Sarah. She closed her phone quickly and tried so hard to get that thought out of her mind. _Ew ew ew._ The elevator stopped at the first floor and she got out. She walked to her car, trying to decide what to do when her phone rang again.

"Benson," she said.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was on the other end. "Did you call?"

"Oh. Hey, El. Yeah, I called but I didn't want to interrupt anyth- your dinner with Sarah."

"Oh, that was over a few hours ago. I'm home now watching movies with Lizzie and Dickie. I didn't hear my phone ring. What's up?"

"Um, I need a place to stay tonight. My landlord called and said they're working through the night with renovations, and I decided I didn't feel like dealing with that. But if you're with the kids, I can get a room at a hotel or somet-"

"No, come on over. The kids will be going to bed soon."

"Oh, great, thank you so much, El. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

----------

"Hey, come on in," Elliot said after he'd answered the door. "I pulled the couch out and put some sheets on it for you."

"Oh, thanks," Olivia walked in the door and toward the living room. "You didn't have to do that. I could've just stretched out."

"No, it's fine. If the twins weren't here you could have slept in Liz's room, so I figured I'd make it more comfortable for you. I also grabbed one of my shirts for you. I figured you could use it as a nightshirt."

"I appreciate that." Olivia took her jacked off and threw it next to Lizzie's pink beanbag chair. She picked up Elliot's shirt and walked toward the bathroom. "I'm pretty beat, so I think I'm just going to get to sleep when I'm done."

"All right. You know where to get me if you need anything." Elliot smiled at Olivia and walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Night." Olivia couldn't help but think about going up to Elliot's bedroom, where he probable had made love to his girlfriend on several occasions. She would feel like an intruder. She also had the image of her being his girlfriend, of him making love to her in his bedroom on several occasions. She shivered at the thought.

After she changed, she decided to get a glass of water. That would help her sleep more easily without thinking too much. She filled up a glass and drank it quickly. She re-filled it and took it into the living room with her, setting it on the table next to the beanbag chair. She looked at the beanbag, smiling at the thought that Elliot let it sit in the living room of his single-man home. How devoted he was to his children.

"Hey, Liv, sorry but I forgot-" Elliot stopped short when he saw her. She suddenly felt self-conscious. His shirt was large on her, but it still showed off her figure. It was also short enough that it just skimmed the bottom of her underwear.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Um, what?"

Elliot walked closer to her. Her heart began beating a little faster. "Elliot." Her voice came out in a whisper. He was so close to her now.

"I needed…" his voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His face was just inches away from hers. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

His lips were on hers now. Her shoulders relaxed and she kissed him back. He ran his hands up and down her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He somehow managed to get them both on the floor, leading her so that she was laying on Lizzie's beanbag chair, him kneeling over her. It registered in her mind that the shirt she was wearing was riding up, exposing more than she would have normally been comfortable with, but she dismissed the thought.

The kiss was intense now. She ran her hands through Elliot's hair as his hands caressed her cheek. He stopped and pulled away slightly to look at her. She opened her eyes to look back at him.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh God! God, Liv, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He jumped up and backed away from her.

"Elliot," she said, still laying on the beanbag. She suddenly realized how she looked. She sat up and made sure that she was covered as best as could be. "Elliot, please don't say that."

"God, I have a _girlfriend!_ What if she'd been here?" He was talking more to himself now than to her.

"Elliot! It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let it happen." She stood. She tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. He was pacing now, but not saying anything. "If you want me to leave, I'll go."

Now he looked at her. "I don't want you to leave," he said. "Stay. Just- what just happened can't happen again. I'm sorry." He was up the stairs and gone before she could respond.

She lay back on the couch. She couldn't help but still feel his lips on hers. It gave her a strange feeling in her stomach. Something had happened between them, and she wanted to know what it was.


End file.
